Volcano/Main article
Cheezi Chungu Janja Scar (as a spirit, formerly) |notable visitors = Beshte Bunga Fuli Kion Ono Kinyonga Makini Kiara |affiliations = Army of Scar Janja's clan Outlanders }} The volcano is the home of Janja and his clan. Additionally, it is the headquarters of Scar and his army until their defeat by the Pride Landers. Information Composition The volcano is located in the Outlands. It is visible from the Pride Lands, as it is not far from the border. Inside, the volcano is composed of dens for the hyenas, a caldera, and rivers of lava. Scar, the brief leader of the Outlanders, resides in the caldera, while his hyena minions live in the dens. 2019-08-15-22 20 00.png|The volcano’s exterior 2016-08-27-22 33 29.png|The hyena dens 2017-08-04-02 10 47.png|The caldera ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar After Kion defeats the hyenas using the Roar of the Elders, Janja and his clan gather in their den, where Janja chides his minions on letting Bunga go. In the midst of the argument, Mzingo appears and reports to Janja that Kion is assembling the Lion Guard. Horrified, Janja makes plans with his clan to take down all the animals they can before the Guard is assembled. Together, the clan sings "Tonight We Strike", promising a waged battle against the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard'' "Can't Wait to be Queen" When Mzingo learns that Kiara has been left in charge of the Pride Lands, he flies to Janja's Den, where he relates his discoveries to Janja. Janja decides to take advantage of Kiara's inexperience and invade the Pride Lands. "The Kupatana Celebration" After cornering a jackal pup named Dogo, Janja accuses him of having invaded his den two days in a row. "Fuli's New Family" When Bunga is told that he's immune to snake bites, he believes himself to be invincible, and attempts to climb to the top of the volcano. There, he is confronted by Janja and saved by Fuli. "Janja's New Crew" After recruiting Nne and Tano in place of Cheezi and Chungu, Janja meets with them in his den to discuss the rules of the crew. However, Nne and Tano seize control, proposing a plan to Janja that includes sidelining the Lion Guard and scoring a meal of oryxes. Janja, who is usually not bright enough to come up with good plans, is impressed and accepts their plot. "The Traveling Baboon Show" Janja chases Mwevi and Mwizi out of his den. Later, the hyenas are seen heading back for the volcano. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" In the volcano, Janja and Ushari scheme over how to resurrect Scar. Ushari acquires Makini’s bakora staff, and Janja kidnaps Kiara in order to force Kion to use his Roar on the volcano. The plot does not work, so Janja resorts to threatening Kion’s loved ones, which succeeds in riling him up. Kion Roars, causing the volcano to erupt. At first, it seems that the plan has failed. In frustration, Janja throws Makini’s staff into the flames. This causes Scar to rise from the lava and declare himself to Ushari and Janja. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" In the volcano, Scar's informants tell him that Makuu and his float were accidentally awoken from their hibernation by the Lion Guard and that Kiburi is calling for a mashindano. Scar schemes to use the event to assassinate Simba. The plan fails, and a resentful Kiburi attempts to eat Ushari for revenge. However, Ushari invites Kiburi to the volcano, where he meets Scar and learns of his plans to destroy the Pride Lands. "Swept Away" Njano reports to Scar in the volcano, informing him that Beshte is alone in the Outlands. "Rescue in the Outlands" Janja and his cronies, Cheezi and Chungu, fail to defeat Jasiri. They report to the volcano, where Scar orders them to get rid of Jasiri permanently. "The Morning Report" Janja confers with Scar in the volcano after capturing Zazu and bringing him to the Outlands. "Divide and Conquer" Scar informs Janja and Reirei in the volcano that his first plan had merely been to test if the Lion Guard will split up. He then tells them that his second plan involves eliminating Rafiki. "The Scorpion's Sting" Scar speaks with his followers in the volcano, introducing a new ally of his, a scorpion named Sumu. Later, the Lion Guard visits the den while looking for volcano ash, the cure to a scorpion sting. Makini gathers the ash into a gourd, but the team is cut off by the arrival of Scar in the lava. Kion recognizes Scar, but pushes his team to leave, as Simba needs the ash to heal. However, Scar calls for his army, which surrounds the Lion Guard. The Lion Guard is forced onto a ledge over the lava, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blast his enemies out of the way. The team escapes the volcano safely. "Undercover Kinyonga" Kinyonga journeys into the Outlands for the Lion Guard as a spy. She sneaks into the volcano and overhears Scar's plot to cut off the water supply to the Pride Lands during the dry season. "Cave of Secrets" The volcano appears briefly as a cave painting during the musical sequence "Wisdom on the Walls". "The Zebra Mastermind" Janja, Kiburi, and Reirei leave for an important meeting in the volcano with Scar. "The Hyena Resistance" Scar orders attacks on the Pride Lands from the volcano. However, the Hyena Resistance continually spoils his plans. Scar then orders his minions to destroy the rebellion. "The Underground Adventure" Scar orders a vulture to drop fire sticks on Kion and his friends while they are playing in a mud pot. "Beshte and the Beast" From the volcano, Scar hears that Shujaa is clumsily wrecking the Pride Lands in his attempts to help. Scar orders more attacks so that Shujaa will cause more damage to the kingdom. "Pride Landers Unite!" Shupavu and Njano report to Scar in Janja's den to tell him that Kion's alliance with Makuu is fraying. "The Queen's Visit" Shupavu and Njano inform Scar of Dhahabu's visit to the Pride Lands. Scar schemes to end the treaty between the two kingdoms and sends his jackal minions after Dhahabu. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" Scar formulates a plan to destroy Mizimu Grove. "Fire from the Sky" The volcano is glimpsed twice: first, when Anga catches the vultures, and second, when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders on the vultures. "Battle for the Pride Lands" In the volcano, Scar delivers the story of how he obtained his scar to Ushari ("When I Led the Guard"). Later, the Lion Guard and the Pride Landers launch an attack on the volcano. The Lion Guard breaks into the lava chamber, and Kion confronts Scar. He then summons the Great Kings of the Past, who send rain down on Scar, destroying his spirit. Ushari attacks Kion in a rage, but Bunga knocks him aside, toppling them both over the ledge and toward the lava. Ono saves Bunga, while Ushari falls to a fiery fate. The Lion Guard emerges from the volcano, victorious. "Journey to the Pride Lands" The Lion Guard spots the volcano when they enter the Outlands. "Return to the Pride Lands" Madoa and her allies exit the volcano in order to welcome the Lion Guard back into the Outlands. Gallery 2016-05-15-02_20_48.png 2016-06-16-19_55_59.png 2017-08-04-02_03_58.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles